howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Rock a Good Deed
"How to Rock a Good Deed" is the twenty-first episode of How to Rock. It first aired on Nickelodeon in the U.S. on October 20, 2012. In this episode, Kacey gets competitive about volunteer projects and exploits her foot injury to attract attention. After her scheme is uncovered, her friends retaliate against her. Episode Summary Stevie starts talking to her crush Mark but she gets upset because every time she strikes up a conversation with him, things get weird and end quickly. Zander, Nelson, and Kevin realize they’re always around her when this happens so they say it’s their fault. Later, the boys are digging through the fertilizer and see worms in it. They freak out and tell Stevie to take them out — all of this happens while she’s talking with Mark. He runs away, and Stevie gladly grabs the worms and then throws them on the boys! Kacey ends up helping the Perfs with the puppy shelter and as she’s standing on the roof, she sees a little chihuahua about to eat chocolate (which could kill a dog if it ingests it). She tries to stop it from getting to the chocolate and ends up falling from the roof onto the ground hurting her foot. Everyone finds out that she fell because she was helping the puppy and therefore call her a hero. She even gets interviewed for the school paper and has an army of supporters fluffing her pillows for her. It goes a little bit to her head because she likes the attention. While she’s alone in the band room, her phone rings and she hops over to get it, realizing that stepping on her foot doesn’t hurt that bad. But Nelson sees this when he goes back to the room. He continues to watch from the door and then sees a bunch of students from the yearbook club come in. Kacey pretends she can’t walk again. Nelson is so upset that he goes back to the garden and tells the other members of Gravity 5 about what he saw. Molly and Grace overhear this and want to help bring the truth out of Kacey. So, when Kacey is sitting in her chair while everyone else is working furiously on their volunteer projects, Molly shows off these really cool designer work boots that she knows Kacey will love. She leaves them by Kacey and everyone walks away, and while no one is around, Kacey decides to try on the boots. She even starts dancing in them but everyone comes back and catches her. Kacey pretends to limp but it’s too late: she’s busted! They all call her a “Dirty Duck.” Everyone tells her how disappointed they are and she promises she’ll find a way to make it up to them. She finally comes up with an idea to raise money for the puppy shelter by organizing a concert. Later on, Zander, Nelson, and Kevin see Mark and tell him that Stevie is more like a sister to them. As they’re going on about her farting, etc., she interrupts and tells him she likes him and that the boys were just friends. She then makes a gutsy move and invites him to hang out after the show. He accepts! Cast *Cymphonique Miller as Kacey Simon *Samantha Boscarino as Molly Garfunkel *Max Schneider as Zander Robbins *Lulu Antariksa as Stevie Baskara *Halston Sage as Grace King *Noah Crawford as Nelson Baxter *Christopher O'Neal as Kevin Reed *Kirk Fox as Mr. March *Jacob Houston as Andy Bartlet *Joey Luthman as Craig Kronberg *Davi Santos as Mark *Haley Ann Johnson as Dahlia Song Featured *''Just Do Me'' Gallery Quotes Trivia Category:Episodes